Passing It On
by Petraverd
Summary: Eustace and Edmund talk about their experiences with Aslan.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Well, this wasn't exactly what I planned to spin out next, but when inspiration clubs me over the head I listen! This was entirely unexpected and came about while practicing the piano, of all things. Couldn't stop thinking about it, and this piece is the result. Bonus points to anyone who catches the significance of the title and a few references sprinkled throughout. As usual, nothing related to Narnia is mine.

* * *

To my cousin Edmund: 

When you first arrived a while ago, I was excited to see you come because I did so enjoy giving you and Lucy a horrid time. Well, at the time I didn't quite think it was so horrid, but you know what I mean. I expected to be disappointed when you left because then I wouldn't be able to anymore, but because of our, um, adventures, I found myself disappointed for another reason. When I first told you of my experience with HIM (I doubt I need tell you who I mean by that), you said you were a traitor your first time there. And then I remembered that a few years ago you yourself seemed to be a bit, well, like I used to be. When Albe…Mother and Father and I used to see you and your brother and sisters, you were somewhat nasty to Lucy especially, and to me a bit as well. But then something seemed to happen to you. These past few years, though I have seen very little of you, you've become much nicer, and pleasant to be around, much as I would have hated to admit it before our little adventure. From what I have gathered, I think that perhaps it was because of Him as well? I ask because, well, I hope you don't mind, but I have been having some feelings that I never really felt before I met Him, and I was hoping you would give me some, well, direction? For you seem to have gone through a change as well, and while it may not have been in the same way, I feel like you would best understand me at the moment. Do write back soon, it will be very nice to hear from you again, even if you would rather not talk about such things.

Yours,  
Eustace

* * *

My dear chap Eustace: 

Why of course I shall! I was known for my counsel in my days there, and it was because I started feeling what I suspect are the exact same things you are feeling right now. But perhaps I am getting ahead of myself. You should probably know a little more about what caused my change in behavior before I go any further.

You see, because of my traitorous actions, there was a punishment I, as a traitor, was supposed to take. A very drastic punishment. I should not like to say too much more in a letter, but rest assured I shall try and find the time to pull you aside and talk much more about this when next we see each other. Suffice it to say that the punishment scared me very much, and I was quite relieved when I found out that I would not have to take it. I only found out later that it was because He had taken it for me. My sisters knew about this, but I did not find out until later. But I think that it was then that I discovered I really knew what I had to do.

You remember seeing fires lit during our adventure. Not the ones you started when you were… well, you know. I mean the others. Remember what a little spark caused them? Sometimes it is hard to imagine that such roaring fires can come from such a tiny little spark. And remember how warm we all could get from it? A spark would not be able to give any one of us such warmth, but when it was given the chance to grow, look at how many people it could warm!

It was a bit like that for me. By taking my punishment for me, I experienced just how far His love goes. And that was all it took. I couldn't really take it anymore. Once I realized just how much He loved me, I just had to share it. It was then that I really consciously made a decision to live in a way that He wanted me to. I couldn't help but want to. And I expect this is the same sort of thing you're feeling now. Once you've experienced His love and, well, just Him Himself, you really do want to act differently. You want to pass Him and His love on. I could see it in you after you met Him. The path was slow, and yes, there were days where you could be quite tiresome. But I saw you were really making an effort to change. I could be entirely off, but having seen myself go through quite a similar process, I don't really think so.

It is my hope, Eustace, my cousin and now dear friend, that you will find the happiness that I have discovered in living my life the way that He would want me to. No matter where you go, know that you can always depend on Him. After all, He is here in our world as well. It may be difficult, but it is worth it. The farther you let yourself go in His love, the more you want to spread it around. I know that I for one would be willing to stand on the highest mountaintop and proclaim it for the world to know…if only my first experience didn't seem so unbelievable to anyone who hasn't been there. But you musn't let that stand in your way. Once you realize who He is here, it will become all the easier to spread His love to everyone.

As I said before, I would like to speak with you face-to-face about these matters when next we meet, as I think that would be better for the both of us than mere letters. In letters you can't see a person's expression, hear the emotion in their voice, and such things. I am quite willing to lend an ear whenever you feel it is necessary, though, whether by letter or a face-to-face talk. It is only one of the many ways that I can pass it on.

Your cousin,  
Edmund


	2. Fresh Like Spring

**A/N: **Well, I thought I was done with this, but the Lion decided I wasn't. He insisted that I had more to say through Ed and Eustace, and who am I to question the Great Author? Like the last time, I don't own Eustace, Edmund, Aslan or anything else you might recognize.

* * *

"Come on, Eustace. I told Mum we're going to the park nearby, so she'll know where to find us."

Eustace nodded to his cousin as he followed him out the door. After receiving Edmund's last letter he had been hoping to get the chance to speak with him face-to-face. And that chance had finally come. Haro...Father had decided it was due time to visit his sister, which meant getting to see the Pevensies. Edmund had greeted him warmly, almost seeming to be just as excited to see Eustace as Eustace was at seeing Edmund. Both felt sure that the conversation they were likely to have would be one they would remember for quite some time.

But at the moment, the two boys walked in silence. Eustace looked toward Edmund and recognized the all-too-familiar thoughtful expression on his face. Before his adventures on the _Dawn Treader,_ Eustace had taken that expression almost as an insult, as if Edmund was ignoring him just to get on his nerves. Now he knew that expression merely meant he was considering his words, wanting to say what he had to say in just the right way.

Edmund did not disappoint. As soon as the two had found their way to a secluded spot in the park, he spoke. "I must admit I've been looking forward to this. You and I have more in common than you probably think."

Eustace raised a brow. "How so?"

"I'll get to that in a moment. Right now I want you to just be still. Look around you. Listen the sounds in the air."

With a nod, Eustace turned away from his cousin to take in the scenery around him. It was a warm spring day, and the trees towering above him where just beginning to bud. The flowers all around him were in full bloom, dazzling him with their brilliant hues of pink, yellow, red, and every shade in-between. Bees were buzzing as they busily enjoyed the blossoms in their own way, and he even caught a few bird songs scattered among them.

Then Edmund broke the silence between them. "Well? What do you think?"

"It's…it's wonderful," Eustace replied. "Everything's so beautiful at this time of year. I don't quite understand why I didn't appreciate things like this before…well, you know."

"Imagine how the Narnians felt when Peter, Susan, Lucy and I first came to Narnia. They hadn't seen a spring day in a hundred years."

He gazed back out over the greenery and couldn't help but feel sorry for the Narnians. An entire century without spring? He didn't know how he would have been able to handle it. He wasn't sure if all the Narnians were able to handle it, for that matter.

Edmund continued as Eustace kept to his thoughts. "And then imagine how they felt when after those long years, Aslan brought spring to Narnia with his arrival. When it was touched by Aslan's love, it went through a glorious rebirth."

"I…I think I see what you mean…"

With a smile, Edmund said, "I'm not finished yet. I'd like to tell you some of my own story, which I'm sure you've been wanting to hear."

Eustace could only nod.

"Well, let's sit down. I think we'll have a lot to say when I'm through." He dropped himself onto the grass and motioned for Eustace to do the same.

As Eustace sat, Edmund started his tale. "I'm not going to explain everything, but I just want to give you the idea. See, I told you I was a traitor my first time in Narnia, and that was no exaggeration. I turned my brother and sisters in to the very person responsible for throwing Narnia into perpetual winter."

A gasp escaped from Eustace's lips. The way Edmund treating his siblings now, he never would have imagined it possible for him to betray them.

Edmund's expression became more serious as he continued. "I saw the error of my ways, and the others remained safe, but the damage was done. According to Narnia's Deep Magic, I was to be turned over to the White Witch to be killed, or Narnia would perish."

While Eustace could only look a bit stunned at what Edmund was telling him, it didn't deter Edmund from pressing on. "As you can see, I'm still here. Aslan and the Witch talked, and she renounced her claim on my blood. What I didn't know is that Aslan had agreed to take my place. She killed him that very night."

Eustace felt a bit torn at this news. He knew that Edmund was a very truthful person, but he had seen Aslan alive himself, hadn't he? How was it possible that Aslan had been killed?

As if reading his expression, Edmund chuckled slightly. "What the Witch didn't know was that there was a Deeper Magic in Narnia, that when one who had committed no treachery took the place of one who did, even Death itself would turn backwards. You should talk to Lucy about the moment she saw Aslan alive again, her whole face just lights up like the sun.

"But anyway, what I want to get at by telling you this is that Aslan demonstrated his intense love for me by taking my place. And by doing that, I experienced a rebirth of sorts myself. I was no longer the Edmund you once knew, and am now the man you see before you today."

There was a long pause before Eustace spoke again. "And I suppose you'd say I went through one myself when Aslan un-dragoned me."

Edmund grinned broadly as he nodded. "Exactly. When you experience Aslan's love, you become fresh and new, like a spring day. It also causes a few changes in how you act. I'm sure you've noticed a few of them yourself. What was the first thing you told me about when I first saw you as a boy again?"

Remembering the moment well, Eustace answered, "About how I stopped being a dragon."

"Right. That's what you wanted to tell me first. Why?"

Come to think of it, why _did_ he want to tell Edmund that first? "It…I suppose it was because it was so…well, different. I hadn't experienced anything like it. I just couldn't keep it to myself, I wanted to tell somebody, and you were the first."

"That is exactly what I felt when I first realized what Aslan had done for me. You see, that's how it is with Aslan. You just can't keep his love to yourself. You want to tell others about it, it affects you that much. You want to spread it to others and let them feel it too."

"Pass it on," said Eustace.

Edmund simply smiled and nodded. "You've got it now."

Eustace glanced up towards the bright sun for a moment before turning back to his cousin. "I still don't understand everything, but I think I'm starting to now."

"Oh, I know the feeling," replied Edmund. "I don't pretend to understand it all myself. But Aslan reveals more and more as the days go by. And the more I know, the more I love Him for who and what He is."

Eustace nodded. "I'll look forward to that. Edmund…I wanted to thank you for helping me understand. I've noticed myself acting differently since then, and I don't always think about it. But I suppose I can't help it, can I?"

"Not once you've felt Aslan's love."

"Thanks again, Edmund."

Edmund got to his feet and extended a hand to help Eustace up. As he did so, Edmund smiled. "Just passing it on, Eustace."


End file.
